A Treasure Planet Holiday
by animeroxs603
Summary: Jim, Al and the rest of the Crew are going to have a wonderful celebration. Instead of Celebrating happily, Al is becoming homesick from not celebrating with her crew and Jim has been on a mission for a few months now. Plus, it's her first year celebrating in Montressor as a Cadet. Can her Uncle and the gang cheer her up? Or is their something that their keeping from this Captain?


Ar: Hey Everyone! This is a holiday special for Treasure Planet Sequel Series. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

 _ **Treasure Planet Christmas**_

It is the holidays in Planet Montressor.

Everyone is having to shop or plan for a party at a friends or families place.

This is Al's first christmas with everyone in Montressor.

She's a bit homesick since she usually celebrates with her crew and her loyal companion, but they are somewhere in space right now.

Since the academy is having a vacation off,

Al decided to visit Sarah's Benbow inn to see Sarah, Ben, Amelia, Delbert and the babies.

The real question is, where is the famous Jim Hawkins?

Don't worry, well get to that answer in a minute.

Al was about to leave her Uncle's house until…

"Allison!" General Alan calls his niece's name as he run to her.

Al turns around to face her Uncle to find out what he wanted.

"Yes Uncle?" Al asks her Uncle with a questioned look on her face.

"I wanted to give you these invitations to your friends for a Holiday party we're going to have." General Alan said to her as he hands her the invites in a basket.

Al nods as a yes and grabs the basket from her Uncle's hand and was going to head out once more until he said this to her.

"I know you're upset that Jim isn't here right now, but I'm sure he'll come back before the holidays start." General Alan said to his niece in a caring manner.

"Thanks Uncle…" Al said to her uncle with a small smile on her face.

* * *

As Al closes the door,

Alan went on his communicator and contact his hard working pupil to discuss somethings.

"Hey General!" Jim Greets Alan in his regular manner.

"Hello Hawkins. Did you received the item from your mission yet?" Alan asks his pupil out of wonder and concern.

"I did. Thank you again for letting me go on this 'mission' General." Jim thanks Alan in a honest manner.

"As long as it makes my niece happy. Anytime.. But hurry back soon. I hate lying to her." General Alan said to Jim in a caring manner.

"Don't worry General! I met up with some old friends that will take me home before the party." Jim said to Alan with a smile on his face and ends the call.

This made the General sigh in relief but wonders in curiosity.

* * *

At the Benbow inn,

Al puts her Solar surfer away and enters the door of the Inn to see her favorite people from this planet.

"Hi everyone!" Al greets her friends happily even though she was still feel homesick.

Sarah, Delbert, Amelia and their children look towards Al and smile.

"Allison! It's been a while!" Sarah said to Al as she greets her with a hug.

"It sure has been Ms. Sarah…" Al said to Sarah Happily as she hugs her back .

Sarah and Al broke apart and head towards the others happily.

"Hello Alexandra. I see that Interstellar Academy is doing well for you." Amelia said to Al with a smile on her face as she finishes brushing her daughter's hair.

"It is indeed Captain Amelia." Al said to Amelia in agreement.

"I'm glad you are doing great on your first year here Allison." Delbert said to her in a caring manner.

"Thank you Dr. Doppler." Al thanks Delbert with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, Al was attacked by Amelia's and Delbert's children playfully.

"Play with us Allison! Play with us!" The children said to Al happily since it's been a while since they saw them.

Al couldn't help but laugh on the floor as she begins to play with them.

As Al was playing with the children, Sarah, Amelia and Delbert started to talk about Jim.

"Have you heard from Jim Sarah?" Delbert asks Sarah softly so Al wouldn't hear.

"I have. I still can't believe that he went on this four month mission without telling her!" Sarah said to Amelia and Delbert in a concerned and worried manner.

"I know Sarah, but we all know that Jim is doing this mission for a reason." Delbert explains to Sarah in a caring and friendly manner.

"Plus, it's rather shocking that your son is doing this for her. It's quite romantic." Amelia said to the both of them as she drinks some tea on the table.

"It is. I never saw Jim act like this for a girl before.." Delbert said to the two women in a shock but happy manner.

"I know. As his mother, I think he choose the one that is for him.." Sarah said to them as she smiles happily at Al playing with the children.

"I have a feeling that he will be holding on to that girl for the rest of his life." Delbert said to them as he looks at Al and his children playing with his hand holding his wife's.

* * *

Hours went by.

Al gave out the invites to her friends and went back home to rest since tomorrow is a big day for her.

With Jim Hawkins,

Jim was on a ship looking at an item with a smile on his face.

"Their you are Jim!" A male robotic voice call to him.

Jim looks up and see's Ben heading towards him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ben. Thanks again for helping me find this item." Jim greets Ben as he also thanks him.

"Anything for my best buddy! Besides, Al is going to flip when she see's this!" Ben said to Jim happily as he almost squeal with glee.

Jim chuckles and smiles at the item in his hand.

Ben notice the shimmering Diamond in Jim's right hand and became curious.

"Hey Jimmy, why do you need the diamond for?" Ben asks out of curiosity.

"It's going to be use for something after Al and I graduate Ben…" Jim explains to Ben as he puts the diamond in his pocket.

"Besides…I already asks her father…" Jim said softly as he smiles to himself.

Jim looks up at the sky and a flashback goes into his mind.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Jim is the place where Al's father was killed by Poison Fang in order to protect his family._

 _"This is the place…" Jim thought to himself as he holds some flowers in his hands._

 _Jim placed the flowers down on the ground, takes a deep breathe and began to talk._

 _"Hello sir. You may not know me, but I know a lot about you from your daughter." Jim begins to explain to the air._

 _"My name is Jim Hawkins. I wanted to meet you in person…well in private to discuss about your daughter." Jim introduced himself to the air._

 _"I have been dating your daughter for two years now." Jim continues to explains to the air._

 _" Your daughter is the most amazing person I ever met. She is brave, fierce, loving, passionate, Caring, Adventurous and kind Sir." Jim confess to the air about how he feels about Al._

 _"I love your daughter very much that I came here to ask you this.." Jim said to the air nervously._

 _Jim takes another breather and confesses his true intentions._

 _"I James pleiades Hawkins, would like to ask for you Roberto Alexander Scott, permission to have your daughter Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott's hand in Marriage.." Jim asks the air…_

 _"I love Al so much that I want to treasure her as my wife and my equal." Jim explains to the air._

 _"I promise to always cherish and love her, if you would let me sir…" Jim said to the air with a hopeful smile on his face._

 _All of a sudden,_

 _Wind came out of nowhere that Jim have to cover his eyes._

 _The Wind stopped and Jim looks up to see the flowers as are gone and replaced with a shimmering diamond instead._

 _Jim smiles knowing that it means yes. Jim grabs the diamond and was about to leave._

 _"Take care of her…" a male whisper in his ear._

 _Jim turns around to the empty space and smiles._

 _"I will.." Jim said to the empty space and left to meet up with Ben once more._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Jim sighs happily and looks up at a curious Ben who was looking at him.

"Thought about something happy Jimmy?" Ben asks his best friend.

"Sure did Ben..Sure did.." Jim replies to Ben.

"Thats great! I came here to tell you that dinner is ready!" Ben said to Jim happily.

Jim nods, put the item in his pocket and went with Ben to go to dinner.

* * *

It's the holiday Party at General Alan's home.

Everyone Al knew is here, except for Jim, Ben and her crew who is sailing somewhere in space.

Al is in her room looking at the mirror.

She is wearing an A-Line long sleeve light sky blue gown with snowflakes embroidering, light blue kitten heels, her gold locket with her long hair down in curls.

Al looks at a small blue present box with a gold ribbon on her vanity and sighs sadly.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"It's me Allison." General Alan said to his niece from the door.

"You can come in Uncle.." Al said to her Uncle as she looks at the present in front of her.

Alan opens the door in a white and red dashing Tux with white shoes and gasps in awe.

"You look beautiful Allison." Alan said to his niece in a caring and loving manner.

Al looks at her Uncle and smile.

"Thanks uncle…" Al thanks her Uncle in a sad expression.

Alan went to her and pats her shoulder in a caring expression and smiles.

"I know it's difficult, but look at some of the friends who came here to celebrate with you." Alan said to his niece in love and care as he gives her a bit of wisdom.

"You're right. I'll try to be happy not for just me, but for you and everyone else!" Al said to her Uncle with a small smile on her face.

"That's my girl." Alan said to his niece.

"Come, it's time for you to make an entrance." Alan said to Al as he lend her an arm to hold.

Al nods in agreement, puts her present in a secret pocket of her dress and holds her Uncle's arm.

The two of them went out of her room and heads down stairs to meet with their guess.

Alan and Al head towards the staircase and everyones heads turn to look at them.

Sarah is in a purple gown, purple heels with her hair in a curly high ponytail, Amelia a A-line Blue Cocktail dress with blue heels, Delbert in a dashing brown Suit with black shoes and their daughters in blue dresses with ballet flats and their son in a blue tux and black shoes.

Alan and Al began to walk down the stairs as Al spots some of the trusted male and female Cadets from the Academy are in dresses and suits. The girls awe in happiness as the males were checking her out.

Alan and Al made to the stairs and began to greet people.

Al went towards her friends and hug them.

"I'm so glad you guys made it! I thought I was going to be bored with people I don't really talk to." Al said to them as she hugs the children happily.

"We're glad you were able to invite us. You look beautiful sweetheart.." Sarah said to Al with a smile on her face.

"Of course she would look beautiful Ms. Hawkins!" A familiar female voice said from behind.

Al and the others turn around and was shocked.

They saw three lioness sisters in long dresses and their hair in buns. Samantha wore a red dress, Solar wore a black dress and Sbarina wore a dark blue dress.

"She is my best mate!" Sabrina said to the others happily.

"Oh my Stars!" Al said happily as she hugs the sisters out of Joy.

"We're not alone Al!" Solar said to her with a smile on her face.

Al was a bit confuse by her statement until she saw Harrison and Isaac in black dashing suits and dress shoes, and a very well disguise Silver looking like a very dashing Gentlemen of sorts.

Al went up to them and hug them happily as well.

"Wait! Where's Snowflake?!" Al asks her crew in a worried manner.

"Wait for it Ally!" Silver said to her as he winks at her.

All of a sudden,

A soaring animal enter the doors and heads for Al happily.

"Snow!" Al said to her companion happily.

Snow enters Al's embrace barks happily as her tail wags fast.

Al releases Snowflake and pets her head as she looks at her crew.

"I can't believe your here!" Al said to her crew happily.

"We would never miss a holiday celebration with you Captain!" Samantha said to Al happily.

"Since you're here, theirs presents under the tree with your names on it." Al said to her crew happily.

The Scott Crew head towards the rest of the group to receive their presents, except for Snowflake.

"How did you guys know about the party girl?" Al asks Snowflake as she rubs her head again.

Snowflake barks happily as a way to tell Al that her answer is right behind her.

"Wow…" A familiar male voice said from behind.

Al turns around and gasps.

It was Jim in a sky blue tux with white Dress shoes smiling lovingly at her.

"You look even more beautiful when I left…" Jim said to her in a loving tone of voice.

"Jim!" Al calls him name out happily.

Al ran and hugs him tightly as if he was gone for a year.

Jim hugs back and sighs happily being in his girlfriends arms once more.

They released one another and Al slaps him on his chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack not telling me you were going on a solo mission." Al said to him as she cross her arms across her chest.

Jim smiles and caress her cheek before talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. To make you feel better, I took Ben with me as my navigator." Jim said to Al as he apologizes to her for not telling her about the solo mission.

Al spots Ben with the others, looks at Jim once more and sighs.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt." Al said to Jim as she holds his hand that is caressing her cheek.

The music begins to play and Snowflake pushes Al into Jim's arms once more.

"I think Snowflake wants us to dance." Jim said to Al as he gave Snowflake a thank you expression.

"I would like that very much." Al said to Jim as she looks at him lovingly.

Snowflake heads to the others and Jim and Al begins to dance together.

"Al spots the female Cadets awing at them and the male Cadets seething in jealousy.

"Are they staring?" Jim asks Al out of curiosity.

"Yes they are." Al replies to Jim's question.

"Good. That'll give them the message about trying to dance with you behind my back." Jim said to Al as they continue to dance.

"Is that Jealousy I see on your face Pleiades?" Al asks Jim playfully.

"Never. You would be the one Jealous if I dance with one the female Cadets." Jim said to her playfully as well.

"No I won't, because I know that you only have eyes for me." Al said to Jim proudly.

"It's the same for me as well." Jim said to Al in agreement as he looks at her lovingly.

* * *

The music stops and everyone claps for the band playing.

Jim and Al secretly head to the garden in the back to talk in private.

"Now that we're Alone, we can finally talk to each other without any interruptions." Jim said to Al as they sat down on the bench.

"I agree." Al said in agreement as she made a quick glance at the doors of everyone having a good time and looks back at Jim.

"Now, can you tell me what was your mission about?" Al asks Jim out of curiosity.

"Yes, but first…" Jim said to Al as he hands her a small blue and purple gift box from a secret pocket in his Tux.

"Happy Holidays Al." Jim said to his girlfriend who is awe that he gave her a gift.

Al opens the gift and tears begin to flow down her face.

"How? Where?" Al asks Jim as she was speechless as she took out her music box that her parents play to her.

"I ask your Uncle If I could return to Slither planet as a mission to find your missing music box as a way to feel connected with your parents."Jim explains to Al about the mission he took by himself.

"Jim….Thank you.." Al said to Jim as she hugs him happily with tears down her face.

"I'm Just glad you're happy." Jim said to his girlfriend as he his her back.

They separate once more and Jim wipes the tears away from her eyes.

" *Sniff* *Sniff* I have something for you as well…" Al said to Jim as she took out the present from her secret pocket.

"Happy Holidays Jim.." Al said to him with a shaky tone of voice as she hands him his present.

Jim opens the present and saw a Golden Star shaped Badge inside.

Jim was shocked and speechless.

"T-this is…" Jim said to Al as he was still in shock.

"A badge you said your father use to wear..." Al said to Jim as she finished his sentence.

Jim was still speechless as listen to Al explain.

"I know that you always doubted and blame yourself about your father leaving and how you'll never be a hero.." Al began to explain the Jim why she bought the Badge.

"In everyones eyes, you are a hero Jim. You saved a lot of people from a exploding planet, you made sure no gotten injured from training or any situation. You saved me!" Al said to Jim as she holds his hand.

"This Badge shows that you ARE a hero Jim and no one can take that away from you." Al said to him in a heart warming manner.

Jim didn't say anything which made Al worried.

"Jim? Jim are you ok?" Al asks him in worry.

"Ji-" Al was interrupted by Jim kissing her.

Al close her eyes and leans into the kiss as she felt something wet on her cheek.

Al and Jim broke apart, Al open her eyes and saw Jim's eyes full of tears.

"You're amazing you know that.." Jim said to Al with a smile on his face with tears in his eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you…" Al said to Jim as she laughs a little bit.

Al and Jim lean their foreheads against each other and smile.

"I love you Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott." Jim said to her in a loving manner.

"I love you too James Pleiades Hawkins.." Al said to him in a loving manner as well.

The two of them felt something cold on their skin.

They look up and saw snow falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" Al said to Jim in happiness.

Jim smiles happily as well as the snow touches his skin.

Everyone saw the snow from the window and joins the two of them.

Everyone enjoy the snow as the music plays in the background happily.

Happy Holidays from the Crew to you~

* * *

AR: I hope you enjoy this one shot! Stay tune for a new series that follows up what happens to our favorite crew!

Happy Holidays Everyone!

R&R!


End file.
